The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure
The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure '''is the eighth episode of MAD Season 3, and the 60th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary '''The Blunder Games: The tributes from District 12 battle the tributes from District Hogwarts and District Twilight. The Poop-seidon Adventure: It's a MAD classic as a famous boat flips its lid. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Had water stuck in your ear for a week? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*'Friday, 10:00 AM: '''The movie, [http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Ice_Age ''Ice Age], opens to huge crowds, who actually show up just to get out of the summer heat. #*'Tuesday, 8:00 AM:' Disney re-designs the seven dwarves as something they call 7D, but the rest of the world calls it Adventure Time. #*'Saturday, 3:00 PM:' Katy Perry says she's forming her own record label to produce more things that sound like this! #Opening Scene #[[The Blunder Games|'The Blunder Games']] (Book/Movie Parody of the Hunger Games) #Animated Marginals segment #Fisherman Can't Hurt a Talking Fish (Animated by Mike Wartella) #The Devil was late making his "Deviled Eggs" (Cartoon) #Sea-Gorillas (Ad Parodies segment) #Lassie pushes Ruth Martin down a well (Cartoon) (Spoof on Lassie) #Answers to Your Homework (Cartoon) #Egyptians build Food Guide Pyramid (Cartoon) #Alfred E. Neuman for President - Campaign Promises (Alfred E. Neuman for President segment) #Man pulls on door and gets splashed (Animated by Don Martin) #What to Expect When You're Expecto Patronum (Movie Parody of What to Expect When You're Expecting ''/ Spell Parody of Expecto Patronum (Patronus Charm) from ''Harry Potter) (Ad Parodies segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Treadmill Jog (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Animated Marginals segment #Left Field Confuses Team Strategy (Animated by Mike Wartella) #[[The Poop-seidon Adventure|'The Poop-seidon Adventure']] (Book/Movie Parody of the Poseidon Adventure) (MAD Classic segment) (In loving memory of Ernest Borgnine) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from The Poop-seidon Adventure) Everyone is still floating on a dinghy. (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the only time the Poseidon Adventure showed up, and also the first time MAD does two book parodies instead of just one. *This is the second time the Hunger Games ''and ''Brave gets spoofed, and the second episode of MAD to be delayed. **(Note: The original airdate was supposed to be Monday, July 16, 2012, but it was moved to Monday, August 6, 2012.) *This is the fourth time Adventure Time and ''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' appeared. *This is the fifth time MAD does two movie parodies instead of just one. The previous ones were: *#[[RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine|'RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine']] *#[[Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian|'Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian']] *#'Moneyball Z / Green Care Bear' *#[[Battleship vs. Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreation|'Battleship vs. Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreation']] *This is the 21st time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. *'The Poop-seidon Adventure' is a tribute to an American film and television actor, the late Ernest Borgnine, the guy who played Dominic Santini in the classic 1980's television show, Airwolf, ''the voice of Kip Killagin, one of the members of the Commando Elite from ''Small Soldiers back in 1998, and Mermaid Man from SpongeBob SquarePants, and he was one of the stars in the 1972 version of the Poseidon Adventure, but he died of kidney failure on July 8, 2012 at the age of 95. His death will be avenged, folks! **And also, The Poop-seidon Adventure 'is, indeed, the only MAD Classic segment. *This is the last episode of MAD to premiere on Monday night at 8:45 PM, and the last episode right after [http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/The_Annoying_Orange ''Annoying Orange] at 8:30 PM. *The black and white spies from Spy vs. Spy made a cameo appearence in the Alfred E. Neuman for President segment, when he promised to lift the ban on Cuba... Gooding, Jr. Voices *Hugh Davidson - Reverend Frank Scott, Jacob Black, Lassie, Handstand Man, and Fisherman *Grey DeLisle - Actless Evergreen, Old Lady, and Campaign Promises Announcer *Jason Marsden - Pita Bread Farts, Zack Martin, Cody Martin, and Answers to Your Homework Announcer *Jim Meskimen - Caesar Flickerman, Seneca Crane, and Manny Rosen *Rachel Ramras - Lucy Pevensie, Merida, Old Lady, Susan Shelby, Ruth Martin, and Talking Worm *Kevin Shinick - Claudius Templesmith, Ghost Rider, Gollum, '''The Poop-seidon Adventure Announcer, Harry Potter, Talking Fish, Old Lady, Waiter, Man on Elevator, Boy with Sea-Gorilla, Teacher, Edward Cullen, Cuba Gooding, Jr., and the MADvent Calendar Announcer *Tara Strong - Effie Trinket, Alvin, and Belle Rosen *Fred Tatasciore - President Snowpe, Devil, Sea-Gorillas Announcer, and Detective Lieutenant Mike Rogo Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes